The control of lipid metabolism is an important and unsolved problem in cell biochemistry. Since lipids synthesis, and consequently membrane synthesis, is necessary for growth, it is necessary that mechanisms which control the composition and quanity of membrane lipids can be understood. In another study, we will map and characterize the fadR gene. Such studies will enable us to ascertain how the fadR gene controls the synthesis of the beta-oxidation enzyme. It will also enable us to determine if the thioesterase(s) is a necessary co-requisite for fatty acid catabolism. We also plan to determine how growth of E. coli is regulated by molecular such as glycerol and/or Glycerol-3-phosphate. We currently know that these molecules cause a profound depletion of the energy in E. coli. We hope to determine the mechanisms(s) by which these molecules regulate the levels of nucleotide triphosphates.